


A Lesson In Linguistics

by Reynarius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Smut, because Amelie Lacroix is a teasing little shit, lots of teasing, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Pre-Talon Amélie giving a certain Swiss Doctor a linguistics lesson in the bedroom after a tough day at work.(This really is just pure smut, I struggled to even come up with any sort of plot soooo don’t come here expecting one. Also let’s just say Gerard doesn’t exist in this world and these two are big gay lesbian girlfriends like we all really want to happen.)





	

Angela unlocked the front door of her flat and stepped inside, shutting the door and locking it once again behind her. A heavy sigh escaped her throat as she finally felt herself relax after her long shift at the hospital. Sitting her bag down, the doctor took off her shoes and merely kicked them aside, too worn out to really care where they went.

“Rough day, _chérie_?”

The doctor whirled around to face the person who had spoken, knowing very well who it was before she even saw them. And of course she was right because there, leaning up against the counter in her kitchen was Amélie. The french woman cast a small smile at Angela before the doctor finally managed to form a reply, “Ah…yes, difficult patients and even more difficult co-workers. When did you get in?”

Amélie let out a soft laugh, her eyes glinting mischievously. She straightened herself out and approached the doctor with slow steps, her eyes scanning Angela’s face. Amélie’s hand came up to rest on Angela’s cheek before she murmured, “About an hour ago. Also, you left a window open, it made it rather quick and easy to get inside.”

“Even though I have already given you a key so you could use the front door like a normal human being?” Angela quipped back at the taller woman, a tired but amused grin crossing over her face.

Amélie gave a soft, absentminded hum, busying herself with scanning her eyes across Angela’s face and gently tracing her fingers along the doctor’s cheek and jawline. _“Mon dieu, tu es fatiguée, que puis-je faire pour t'aider?”_ , The french woman cooed in her native tongue to the Swiss doctor. The tone was enough to cause Angela to shiver and Amélie flashed an all-knowing smirk, it was a small one but it was still evident, especially with her face just mere inches from the doctor’s own.

“You know I do not understand you when you start speaking in french, Amélie.” Angela murmured, closing her eyes and leaning into her girlfriend’s touch. The stress from the day seemingly melting away under Amélie’s hand as it moved to cup her chin.

Amélie let out a soft chuckle at that comment, sweetly tracing her thumb over the doctor’s lower lip before she retorted, “Well then, _chérie_ …perhaps it is about time I taught you a little.”

She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Angela’s lip. Letting her lips linger there for a moment, her breath ghosting over Angela’s lips as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. Angela shivered at the sensation and Amélie let the hand on the doctor’s chin move down to take her hand before pulling her towards the bedroom.

Angela huffed as they walked in and she stated with a heavy sigh, “Amélie please, I am not in the mood for a lesson right now.”

The french woman stopped next to the doctor’s bed, turning to face her before she pressed a finger to her lips and replied with a smile curling up on her lips, “I know, but I promise this lesson will be worth your while, _amour_. Trust me?”

“With my life, Amélie.”

A split second later, Amélie pulled her in close, covering the doctor’s mouth with her own in a hungry kiss. Angela responded immediately, surprising herself at the sudden burst of energy she seemed to have. Amélie‘s mouth was so warm, the caress of her lips sent a combination of heat and chills running through her body. The blonde woman’s hands found their way in Amélie‘s hair as the french woman tasted tentatively with her tongue, and Angela opened her mouth with a low moan. Angela felt Amélie slip an arm around her waist as their lips remained locked, second by second passed and the doctor swore the dead weight of exhaustion was fading from her limbs.

The taller woman’s lips and tongue moving together with her own at an agonizingly slow pace made her knees quiver and her whole body shake. But eventually it ended; Amélie slowly pulled back from their breath taking kiss and stared at the expression on Angela’s face. The Doctor’s eyes had drifted closed; her cheeks flushed blood red with heat and soft pants escaped from her throat through parted lips.

Amélie whispered sweetly to Angela as she eased the doctor down onto the bed, “ _Tu es belle, mon amour._ Are you ready for your lesson?”

“Oh _Gott ja_ …” Angela breathed out harshly, slipping back into her own native language as Amélie slowly straddled her hips.

“Wrong language, my dear Angela. I believe the words you are looking for are…yes please? Or _Oui s'il te plaît_.” Amélie chided playfully, a sly smirk crossing over her face as her hands moved to Angela’s sides and the doctor huffed out in slight frustration.

“ _Oui s’il te_ – what?” Angela tried, the words sounding awkward and foreign coming from her mouth.

She shook her head and stared up at her girlfriend through half-lidded eyes. Amélie just chuckled and leaned down, letting her lips trail back across Angela’s jaw before she whispered slowly so the doctor could understand and hear her words. “ _Oui s’il te plaît, mon amour. Oui. S’il. Te. Plaît.”_

Angela didn’t say anything for a moment, she simply looked up at Amélie like she was deep in thought. It wasn’t until she let out a slow, shaky breath that she repeated Amélie’s words carefully, “ _Oui…s’il te plaît_ … right?”

Amélie felt herself shiver at the sound, a victorious grin crossed over her face and she whispered in a praising voice to the doctor, “ _Oui, mon amour_ …much, much better.”

To reward the Doctor, Amélie slid her lips down onto the side of Angela’s neck, trailing gentle kisses across her skin. Angela let out a breathy sigh and tilted her head to the side, allowing the woman access to even more skin to cover in kisses. Amélie suddenly stopped kissing the Doctor’s neck when she did this and murmured with a smirk on her face, “What do you say?”

“ _Oui s’il te plaît…oui s’il te plaît_ …” Angela repeated the phrase several times without a moment’s hesitation. The words seeming to roll off of her tongue naturally now, the doctor’s voice was breathy and sounded as if she was begging but Amélie could just barely pick up on it. “As you wish.”

Amélie purred in that moment and her lips immediately sought out Angela’s racing pulse point, slowly dragging her tongue across the spot where the pounding underneath the doctor’s skin was most evident. Another breathless moan escaped Angela followed by several hushed curse words in German, bringing a wicked grin to Amélie’s lips. She placed several soft kisses across the blonde’s throat with such reverence before she whispered against the smaller woman’s skin, “ _Mon amour_ , I have barely started touching you and already you are melting into my hands.”

Angela took in a sharp, uneven breath when Amélie gently bit down on her neck. The doctor trying and failing to suppress the moan which slipped from her lips before she spoke, her voice soft and breathy, “Amélie… _Gott verdammt_ …you are a tease.”

“ _O_ _h chérie…tu n'as aucune idée_.” Amélie began the process of removing each piece of Angela’s clothing, covering every inch of skin she slowly exposed with sweet, gentle kisses. Stopping every so often and making the doctor repeat “Oui s’il te plaît” only to continue on her path until she had Angela’s upper half completely bare.

The taller woman ran her hands slowly up over the doctor’s stomach, idly tracing patterns across the soft muscles beneath her fingertips. She smiled lovingly at Angela before leaning down and pressing kisses to the valley between the smaller woman’s breasts, murmuring lovingly between her kisses, “ _Magnifique, mon amour… Magnifique._ ”

Angela let out a shaky sigh and closed her eyes as Amélie’s lips moved to cover each of her breasts in gentle kisses. Amélie reveled in the feeling of having Angela shift beneath her and arch up into her touch every time that she nipped at the doctor’s skin. Hands clenched into fists, grabbing at the back of the shirt that the taller woman wore and Angela breathed out, “Enough teasing…please, Amélie I need you.”

“It’s… _j'ai besoin de toi…_ ” Amélie replied firmly as she lifted her head away from the doctor’s chest to meet her gaze.

“Amélie, please…I can’t take anymore teasing.”

The french woman made a ‘tsk tsk’ sound in response to her girlfriend’s impatience before shifting off of Angela’s lap and moving to kneel on the mattress next to where the doctor lay. Her eyes glinted with mischief and desire as she began trailing kisses down the smaller woman’s stomach. She continued along her path until she stopped just short of where Angela wanted her most right now, her eyes locked on the doctor’s face as it lifted to look back down at her. Amélie hooked her fingers into the waist of Angela’s pants, slowly tugging them and the doctor’s underwear down her legs. All the while, Amélie watched as lust fueled frustration knit through the smaller woman’s expression. She looked about ready to grab Amélie’s head and force her down between her thighs.

“Amélie, you are a wicked and cru- _mein Gott, halte nicht an_.” Angela had started to chide the woman for being such a tease until Amélie moved down the last few inches, slipping her tongue into the waiting heat.

A sharp gasp came from Angela and her hips rolled forward into the taller woman’s face, Amélie rolled her tongue faster and gripped the blonde’s hips, holding her down to prevent her from moving too much. The doctor collapsed back onto the bed with another small gasp, one of her hands finding its way to Amélie’s head and her fingers threading through the french woman’s dark hair as her other hand gripped at the blankets beneath them.

“What was that, _chérie_? I didn’t…quite catch that.” Amélie spoke up for the briefest of moments.

Angela couldn’t formulate a coherent reply, she tried but all that came from her lips were low, needy moans. If she not with the French woman’s head between her thighs, not with her tongue doing that, oh good god her heart was going to stop.

“Well since I’m not getting an answer…”

As soon as the words had left the woman’s mouth, the sensation was almost instantly gone and so was Amélie, even the grip that the doctor had on her hair wasn’t enough to keep the french woman in place. Angela whined in frustration, her whole body shifting, desperate for some form of contact but she found none. The blonde opened her eyes to see the taller woman up on her knees, just watching her with a predatory gaze. A soft laugh escaped Amélie at the look on the doctor’s face before she slowly licked her lips clean, watching as Angela’s eyes went wide for a split second at the sight.

“Roll over onto your stomach, our lesson is not over yet.” Angela immediately did as she was told, sensing now was not a time to try to argue and rolled over onto her stomach on the mattress. It grew quiet for several moments until the doctor suddenly felt Amélie’s hands teasingly trailing up her spine, sending electrifying chills through her body. She let out a soft moan and melted under the touch before the hands left her back all together.

“Amélie…” Angela moaned out impatiently, the taller woman’s touch having left a tingling which traveled across her skin and left her wanting.

“Have patience, _mon amour_ …” Amélie stated from somewhere behind her. She heard a quiet rustling of clothing behind her before the bed shifted and the sensation of Amélie’s lips traveling up her spine was suddenly all she could feel.

Angela failed to stifle the moan it caused and the taller woman murmured sweetly once she reached the doctor’s ear, “ _Me fais-tu confiance?_ ”

“W-what?” Amélie smirked, sliding a hand back down Angela’s spine. Her pace purposely slow and damn near tortuous, the doctor squirmed beneath her hand and Amélie cooed into her girlfriend’s ear in a loving voice, “I asked…if you trusted me?”

“Yes, you know I do.” Angela breathed out harshly, shivering as the french woman’s hand slipped lower and lower, edging towards its goal at an agonizing.

“Then say it… _Avec ma vie._ ” Amélie whispered, pressing a reverent kiss to the doctor’s ear.

Silence passed between them for the briefest of moments before Angela turned her head slightly and murmured in a raspy voice, “ _Avec ma vie,_ Amélie.”

A proud smile crept onto the taller woman’s face before she all too gladly moved to reward the doctor, her fingers dipping down between Angela’s thighs to sate the fire which had grown so fiercely. But she stopped just before reaching where she was needed most, testing the doctor’s limits. She smirked as the smaller woman let out a desperate whine, but finally she decided to grant Angela a brief respite from the teasing and slid her fingers into her body. A sharp cry came from Angela and she clenched her hands into fists, grabbing a hold of the blankets as Amélie nipped at her shoulder.

“ _Mon amour_ …” Angela murmured and Amélie’s grin couldn’t have gotten any bigger at that moment.

She leaned down and kissed affectionately at the doctor’s shoulder before whispering against her skin, “Hmm…I must say, you are learning rather quickly.”

Angela moaned out with her own grin, “What can I s-say? You have motivated me.”

Amélie twisted her fingers inside the doctor, curling them up and hitting that one weak point inside her but didn’t move any faster. This movement turned Angela into a moaning mess in Amélie’s arms, the doctor’s hands moving up to grab the pillow beneath her head as she let out another cry. The taller woman pressed a kiss to the side of the blonde’s head, purring as Angela’s moans grew louder and louder with each passing second. Sweat coated every inch of their skin and Amélie took pleasure just from the things she was doing to the doctor right now. Though it all caused a sensory overload of sorts for Amélie, she quietly growled and suddenly sunk her teeth into the side of Angela’s pale neck.

Her eyes flickered for a moment and she shuddered at the pleasured cry that came from the doctor’s throat. The smaller woman’s hips rocked into Amélie’s fingers and she shamelessly begged, “M-more…”

“ _Non, mon petit ange ... supplie-moi. comme je t'ai enseignée._ ” Amélie cooed sweetly to Angela after pulling her head back from the doctor’s neck, instead moving to nip at the sensitive spot right behind the blonde’s ear.

The smaller woman let a loud moan escape from her throat at the combined sensation of the small bites and the french woman’s fingers slowly pumping in and out of her body. But it wasn’t enough, she wanted more. Needed more. “Amélie…please…”

“Wrong language, _amour_. Try again.” Amélie stopped the movement of her hand and she swore she heard Angela let out a snarl in frustration.

The doctor tried to roll her hips back into Amélie’s hand but the taller woman held her down and kept her from moving, letting out a soft chuckle at Angela’s desperation. “Please…” Amélie nipped at the blonde’s ear, purring yet again as the woman beneath her continued to struggle against her grip.

She smirked and whispered in a sultry voice, “ _Non, mon amour, tu sais ce que je veux. Supplie-moi. Say…laisse-moi jouir_.”

Angela didn’t waste any time, knowing the release she sought was to be found in those words if she spoke them. She panted and turned her head to look over her shoulder at Amélie, their eyes locked and the doctor pleaded with a soft whine, “ _Laisse-moi jouir_ …”

She kept murmuring the same phrase over and over, her voice desperate and dripping with pure want. Amélie gasped at the mere sound of it and finally relented at last, pushing faster and burying her fingers deeper into Angela. The doctor threw her head back as she let out a sharp cry, she was about to bury her head back into the pillow to muffle her moans and cries but Amélie was there to stop her. An arm slipped over her shoulder and Angela gasped when Amélie’s hand wrapped gently around her throat, holding the doctor’s head up. Hot breath blew across the back of her neck and over her ears as Amélie panted in time with the shorter woman, taking the time to murmur in a hoarse voice, “ _Je veux entendre les gémissements que vous faites_ …let me hear what I do to you, _mon amour_.”

“Amélie…please…i-I’m so close.” Angela begged, followed by another heady moan as the taller woman quickened the pace of her fingers and began capping off each thrust by shifting her thumb over the bundle of nerves.

The stimulation caused Angela to spit out curses and a small cry, which only succeeding in further motivating Amélie. The french woman shivered not only at the sounds coming from the doctor but also at the sight of see the smaller woman shaking hard beneath her, her head tilted back and bared to her. Completely exposed and controlled by Amélie.

So vulnerable, so trusting.

“At my mercy…” Amélie thought for a moment, grinning at the irony.

She wad pulled from her thoughts as she  registered the pressure growing around her fingers and began showering praises on her girlfriend. Pressing soft, loving kisses to Angela’s quivering shoulders as well as the side of her head, Amélie’s voice a mere whisper as she encouraged the doctor, “Shhh…I’ve got you, _mon amour_. Let yourself go.”

That was all it took to send Angela teetering over the edge, her entire body tensing as she let out a loud cry and rasped out the taller woman’s name over and over in a series of short, sharp breaths. Amélie stayed with her, whispering sweet nothings to Angela and continuing to thrust her fingers to prolong the doctor’s moment of ecstasy. Shutting her eyes, Angela thrived on the feeling. Her breath coming out in hard pants as she slowly came down.

Finally the doctor went limp, relying fully on Amélie’s arms for support as the taller woman slid her hand from the doctor and circled her arms around the woman’s waist. Together they collapsed onto the bed, Angela’s back pressed to Amélie’s chest and her hands limply lying on the blankets in front of her.

Meanwhile, Amélie pressed kisses to every inch of Angela that she could currently reach without moving away from her. _“Tu es parfaite, chérie…”_  

Angela let out a soft laugh that made Amélie’s heart swell before the doctor shifted and turned herself around, pressing her face into the curve of the taller woman’s neck. Her voice tired but contented as she spoke, “When I wake up, I am teaching you German just like that and returning the favour.”

Amélie grinned, pressing quick kisses to Angela’s lips and forehead before quipped back, “You could try, chérie. But for now, rest, you’ve earned it.”

**Author's Note:**

> French Translations:  
> "Mon dieu, tu es fatiguée, que puis-je faire pour t'aider" = My god, you're tired, what can I do to help you?  
> "Tu es belle, mon amour" = You are beautiful, my love  
> "Oui s'il te plaît" = Yes please  
> "tu n'as aucune idée" = You have no idea  
> "j'ai besoin de toi" = I need you  
> "Avec ma vie" = With my life  
> "Non, mon petit ange, supplie-moi. comme je t'ai enseignée" = No, my little angel, beg me. As I have taught you.  
> "Non, mon amour, tu sais ce que je veux. Supplie-moi. Say...laisse-moi venir" = No, my love, you know what I want. Beg me. Say let me come  
> "Je veux entendre les gémissements que vous faites" = I want to hear the moans you make  
> "Tu es parfaite" = You are perfect
> 
> German Translations:  
> "Gott verdammt" = Goddamn  
> "mein Gott, halte nicht an" = my god, do not stop
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! More stories incoming soon!
> 
> ~ Reynarius


End file.
